Gao Shun
Personality Gao Shun is a man of few words. He loves his soldiers like his children. History Before Gao Shun was a soldier, he was a full-fledged farmer. Gao Shun and Zhang Liao came from a frontier village in the Bing Province. At that time, both of them were low-ranked soldiers guarding a frontier fortress. Story Gao Shun and Zhang Liao brought with them the eight hundred strong Formation Breaker toward the inner city. They knew that once that Xiapi was lost when the White Gate Tower got broken through. After discussing, they gave up on West Gate and rushed directly toward the inner city and rescued Lu Bu’s family and met up with Lu Bu enroute. After sneaking into Cao Cao's camp, Gao Shun led the Formation Breaker and began charging straight ahead. He was already prepared to fight till the death when he saw the four Cao armies’ arrival. Even if the Formation Breaker were to be completely annihilated, he planned to protect his lord’s escape. But with what had happened, his Formation Breaker was instead able to take things leisurely. It was all because of Liu Mang, with a single speech, managed to cause the self-destruction of the four armies. With this stratagem of sowing dissension, Gao Shun had recognized Liu Mang. Xiapi’s East Gate was burst open. Leading in the front was Zhang Liao’s troops of less than a thousand men. Following Zhang Liao’s troops was Lu Bu and Liu Mang, they led a couple hundred troops protecting a couple horse carriages and Lu Bu’s family. Finally, following behind and still on the other side of the East Gate was the Formation Breaker. They once numbered eight hundred but there was only seven hundred left. The majority of them were also wounded. Their task was to protect the frontal and middle army’s escape. Seeing that the last of the middle army soldier have passed through the gate, Gao Shun was ready to shut the East Gate and block it with sandbags. While doing such could delay the enemies, it also meant that the Formation Breaker would be stuck inside too. These seven hundred men were ready to fight till the death. He pointed out some twenty people, as the seed to set up a new Formation Breaker. Wei Xu and Song Xian arrived and told Gao Shun to leave, and tell Lu Bu although the Bing Province army was their home, but they were too ashamed to return. They chose to die in his place, Wei Xu and Song Xian’s troops surrounded the gate. With less than three thousand soldiers combined, these two men managed to stop Cao Cao’s hundred thousand strong army from exiting Xiapi for a whole ten hours. They marched toward Langye. In Langye was Zang Ba. The plan Chen Gong gave Lu Bu was to incorporate the thieves Mount Tai of Zang Ba into his troops. When Lu Bu Kaiyang, the city was deserted, the whole city was intact without a single sign of battle. However, the city’s banner and its troops were all gone. Kaiyang was completely without any defense or fortifications. Zang Ba thought he was a goner in Xiapi, so for Lu Bu to not be able to stand up against Cao Cao, how could he, Zang Ba, possibly be able take on Cao Cao? Thus Zang Ba dismissed his troops and was set to flee to the countryside to and become a wealthy man there. Lu Bu understood and forgave him, they then received a report that the Ferocious Cavalry had surrounded the city.Having dismissed the troops, naturally he distributed the provisions. Currently in the city there remained less than five thousand stones worth of provisions. The amount of weapons and armors was also lacking. At most, it’s only enough for a battalion. As for war horses, Xu Province belonged to the central region where there wasn’t a lot of horses to begin with, there was less than a hundred. An army numbering ten thousand would eat over a hundred stones worth of provisions in a single day. Five thousand stones, it would only be enough for a bit over a month.Zhang Liao, Gao Shun and them soon arranged the tasks for the city defenses to the troops. They were extra careful because of the newly surrendered soldiers that they took in. Once the situations turns bad, these soldiers are likely to revolt. Abilities Gao Shun has entered strength refining and his prowess is that of a second-class general. Besides leading the Formation Breaker, he is specialized in siege warfare. Though his strength is less than Cheng Yu’s, Gao Shun is still proficient with a bow and arrow. Gao Shun's 3 volley arrows and his specialty with archery. He simultaneously fires three arrow volleys, aiming at the forehead, buttock, and chest. Relationships Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Formation Breaker Category:Lu Bu Army